Humanized ponies
by Libby13
Summary: Fluttershy is transported to the human world by Twilightsparkle. Fluttershy meets a girl named Blue and they become friends. The other ponies come after flutter but there is a big problem.


Author's note: I don't own all of the characters except my Oc!

* * *

Fluttershy looked at twilight "I...I don't know" she whispered as she slowly back away towards the door to get out of there but Twilightsparkle was to quick. She used her magic and teleported herself in front of the door stopping Fluttershy.

"Please Fluttershy I really would like to test my new spell on a pony" Twilight smiled softly and pushed Fluttershy to the middle of the room. She was shaking and looked at Twilightsparkle.

"o...ok" Fluttershy stopped shaking and stared at her hooves "i..it won't hurt w..will it" Twilight let out a laugh but she silences herself when she sees the worried look On Fluttershy's face.

"no it won't hurt Fluttershy now stand still" Twilight still smiling walked away from Flutter and looked down at her book. A green light emanated from her horn and blasted Fluttershy. Twilightsparkle smile grew proud that her spell was working when a bang came from the light that surrounded Flutter then just like that Fluttershy was gone. Twilightsparkle looked around quickly.

"Fluttershy...FLUTTERSHY" she waited for a few moments before dashing out of the library to go get her other friends.

Meanwhile on Earth-

The red hair, faired skinned, and gray/green eyed girl jumped off her skateboard and kicked it up. She headed inside the cafe, waiting in the line then twins came in. They looked around before spotting their victim Blue. With a evil grin on there faces they slowly walked over to her.

"Well well if it isn't Blue, where are the other colors?" The dark skinned, brown eyed, and brown haired bully asked.

"just leave me alone Kelly" Blue snapped at her. Kelly's twin, Lexi fire in her eyes grew before reaching over and slapping Blue across the face then Kelly snickered at her.

"Who said you could talk" Her evil grin grew bigger "did you say that this color could talk Kelly?" Blue sniffed keeping the tears in, her left cheek stinged as it slowly turned red. Lexi had slapped her with her right hand that has a fat gold ring on the pointer finger.

"No Lexi I did not tell the color that she could talk I thought you told her." The snickered in unison, they were about to push her out of the long line but they were interupted.

"Hey get out of here" the boy behind the counter yelled at the twins. He moved his black hair away from his eyes reviling his sky blue eyes. He had a soft smile, the boy pushed his way out from the counter and ignored the protests from the waiting custormers. Lexi and Kelly stiffed up at first then relaxed when they saw it was the basketball star of the private school.

"I said get out of here" He stared At Kelly and Lexi as he said that not giving a glance at Blue. The surprised twins gave a disgusted look at blue then the before flipping there hair in unison and walking out of the coffee shop. Embarrassed Blue stared down at her feet, the boy looked at her and smiled softly.

"you ok..." He started to say but blue just nodded and quickly walked out of the coffee shop. The boy chased after her. Looking over her shoulder and seeing the boy, blue dropped her skateboard then jumped on it to get away from the shop. About a block away she jumped off the skateboard and just carried it the rest away to her house. Blue had to walk down a ally then turn to the right to get to her house but on her way down the ally, someone appeared out of nowhere and she ran into her. The strange girl and Blue fell down, the girl looked up at strange girl that she just ran into. She had pink long that past her butt, her skin was light like she never seen the sun before, she had a yellow sweater and a long red skirt, and her eyes were grass green.

"Hi I'm sorry for running into you" Blue smiled as she stood up and held out her hand for the strange girl on the ground. The girl looked up at Blue before letting out a loud scream.

"STOP SCREAMING" Blue yelled on top of her lungs as she plugged her ears. Slowly the strange girl stopped yelling and eyed blue before dashing off on her hands and knees. Blue stared at her like she was crazy. The strange girl didn't get far because it started to hurt. She looked down at her hands and screamed again this time louder. Blue covered her ears again then noticed something odd about the girl's sweater it was moving, then a pair of yellow wings broke through the sweater now it was time for blue to scream. The strange girl had stopped screaming then stared at the screaming girl that was shaking and pointing to her wings. Finally calming down she stopped screaming bit was stilling pointing at the girls wings.

"W...w..what I...is wrong" The girl asked. Blue blinked a couple times and slowly inched her way towards the strange sitting girl.

"y...you have wings" blue held out her hand for the girl. She stared at it for a few moments before raising her hand and softly putting it on blue's hand. With a small tug the strange girl was up on her feet she staggered a bit before standing still.

"y...yes and y...you a...are standing o...on your b...back legs" the girl shivered then looked down at the ground noticing that she was on her back legs. She was about to scream but Blue covered the girls mouth.

"that's normal having wings is not" Blue still had a hold of the girl's hand, looking behind her and not seeing anyone. She quickly walked dragging the strange girl behind her towards her house.

"where... a...are we g..going?" The girl looked at Blue with scared but kind eyes.

"to my house" Blue smiled and looked at her dark red house, there was no car in the drive way meaning that her mom was not home yet. She sighed and dragged the strange girl inside, slamming the door behind them.

"ok now that we are inside..." Blue let go of the strange girls hand then looked at her, she softly smiles and gestures the girl inside.

"I'm Blue" she sits down on the couch and watches the girl look around scared.

"I...I'm Fluttershy" she whispered and blue still smiling couldn't hear her.

"what" blue asked

"Fluttershy" she whispered slowly she walked forward and sat down next to Blue.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you" her smiled faded away. Blue moved some of her hair behind her ear. Fluttershy looked around then noticed a turtle inside a tank. With a small yelp she jumped up and ran over to the turtle. Blue giggle and slowly stood up and walked over to the girl and her turtle named Sir.

"His name is Sir but what's yours?" She asked impatiently

"it's Fluttershy" she says a lot louder this time. Blue stuck out her hand for Fluttershy to shake. Fluttershy smiled and took the girls...hand.

* * *

Authors note: Cliff hanger. BOO! Ok please review *smiling* I worked almost two days on this.


End file.
